Stay Patience…
by Amaria4565
Summary: When another human falls into the Underground, it is Gaster's mission to protect him from almost all the monsters who want to see him, for some reason something strange has this child.


...

* * *

Un humano hizo aparición en Snowdin, era extraño porque nadie en las Ruinas le vio, sus pasos eran lentos a través de la nieve, su vista se dirigió al falso cielo existente, una pregunta con miles más aparecían mientras caminaba, la ausencia de otros seres confirmaba sus sospechas acerca del _día_ y la _noche_ en el mundo subterráneo.

Hacia frió, la nieve y el helado aire no lo hacen mejor, quizá en otras circunstancias lo disfrutaría, por el momento era una tortura, su cuerpo agotado y débil ya no puede soportarlo más. Cuanto tiempo había pasado exactamente era desconocido para el pequeño humano, el frió era mucho y no era ya soportable.

Como la nieve de la superficie, esta es fría, suave, un lugar para descansar, él llamo por ayuda, pero nadie respondió…

Sin embargo, alguien vino…

Una silueta oscura se hizo presente, mirándole con curiosidad, casi analizando la situación, se ve bastante tranquilo a pesar de la poca luz presente, este ser parece sorprendido y preocupado, demasiado cansado para considerar una amenaza o no comenzó a acercarse, abrazando al posible monstruo.

Esta acción le tomó por sorpresa a la criatura, una alarma sonó en la mente cuando el agarre se debilito y el humano cayo a la nieve, de inmediato se apresuró a levantarle para llevarle a un lugar seguro, Asgore va a hacerle polvo por eso.

.

* * *

.

¿Dónde estaba ahora?

Había una voz distante, llamando por su nombre, ¿Cómo incluso pueden saberlo?; su rostro mostro su disgusto ante la mención del mismo, una segunda voz le pedía abrir los ojos y mirarle, al hacerlo una borrosa figura alta apareció junto lo que podría decirse ser una flor.

"Wow, hasta que el idiota despertó" murmuro la flor.

El alto esqueleto lo miro fijamente, indicando que se calle. En algún punto la discusión apareció y los temas tratados eran una incógnita mayor, en cierto momento las voces se hicieron distantes y desaparecieron por completo.

"¡Gaster!" una voz llamo desde abajo del laboratorio.

Podían escucharse los pasos acercándose más, aunque Asgore desconociera el nivel inferior del laboratorio no iba a tomar ese riesgo innecesario, nadie iba a hacerle daño al niño, ya hubo muchos momentos donde casi encuentra tal lugar, no permitiría lo mismo otra vez.

"Hola su majestad" saludo sintiéndose que iba a desmayarse, no está acostumbrado a la tensión extrema.

"¿Dónde está?" pregunto con cierta molestia en su voz.

"¿Qué? ¿Quién?" su voz estaba quebrándose, "Flowey está por allá" señalo a la derecha, donde la flor estaba, igual que el científico.

Asgore miro a Flowey para después volver a mirar al doctor. "Sabes a quien busco"

"Oh eso" su apariencia tranquila súbitamente se cambió por una siniestra, "Ni se te ocurra" dijo Gaster con una voz distorsionada, sosteniendo el alma azul del rey.

"¿Por qué no?"

"No es seguro, está muy débil" dijo liberando al rey, "¡Y no sé porque!" él grito y Asgore pudo asegurar que algo se rompió en alguna parte.

"Tranquilo, seguramente encontraras el motivo"

"Eso espero"

.

* * *

.

La flor se mantenía observando al pequeño humano, su alma era de color cian con algún brillo amarillo en ciertos momentos, checo de nuevo su nombre teniendo dudas acerca del disgusto mostrado ante su mención.

La paciencia y la justicia, cada rasgo era difícil de encontrarles juntos, esto ciertamente era una anomalía, le dirá más tarde al doctor, fijándose en su aspecto físico ninguna cosa tiene sentido, primero estaba su alma, su cabello fue blanco y no es malo, solo poco normal en un niño humano; preparo una lista mental con los detalles mientras seguía mirando.

"¿Dónde estoy?" la voz interrogo.

"Vaya, debes dejar de hacer eso" la flor dijo para sí.

"¿Eres una flor?"

"Antes no, pero no importa" una tos falsa después, decidió seguir, "¿Qué eres tú?" pregunto acercándose más para verle mejor.

"Humano"

La flor se rió, "No, y si fueras uno, eres uno extraño, ¿Qué te paso a ti?"

El niño le miro extrañado, entonces la flor le acerco un espejo, el humano lo soltó y el monstruo lo atrapo antes de tocar el piso.

"Oye niño, _él_ va arrancarme cada pétalo si algo se rompe"

"Lo siento" dijo tomando una vez más el espejo.

Aseguraba no haber tenido tal apariencia, ni siquiera cerca, Gaster regreso agitado y agotado, acompañado del rey Asgore; termino cayendo al piso por el cansancio, el rey se acercó curando una parte del daño en el alma, no bastaba.

"¿Estas bien, niño?"

El humano asintió lentamente, Gaster miro al pequeño niño, sus ojos violetas miraban unos azules similares al color de su alma; por una razón la magia no servía mucho y era la primera vez donde tal poder no tiene efecto, Gaster uso su magia azul sanando el alma del joven.

El humano abrazo al esqueleto, quedándose dormido, haciendo al rey sonreír, "Parece que tienes otro hijo, doc"

"Supongo…"

"¿Cómo se llama?"

"Se llama…"

No pudo terminar porque el humano le detuvo, murmurando que no lo dijese, Gaster asintió luego.

"Bien, no te gusta tal nombre" su mente pensaba en una idea, "Tal vez Papyrus pueda ayudarme a encontrar uno mejor" una sonrisa apareció en su rostro.

"No Asgore, no le ayudes con eso" Flowey hablo, haciendo reír a todos los presentes.

El humano permaneció tranquilo, sonriendo, esperando que esta vez, el tiempo pueda continuar sin tener que detenerse.

.

* * *

.

 _"Pero, ¿Cuándo va a despertar?" oyó una voz diferente a las anteriores._

 _"No lo sé, pero no debes apresurarle" esa otra era más familiar. "Ayúdame a buscar un nombre"_

 _"¿Qué tiene de malo el suyo?"_

 _"Le desagrada por alguna razón"_

 _"Está bien"_

 _._

* * *

.

Los monstruos se habían enterado de la presencia de un nuevo humano, por suerte su ubicación actual era el laboratorio y no salía de allí aun, los otros estaban buscando en el exterior porque era el último lugar donde el niño puede estar. Los otros científicos no se enteraban aun porque Gaster les prohibió acercarse al piso inferior, solo por eso y la ira del médico no era buena para presenciar.

Papyrus se quedó cerca, analizando al humano, muchas pinturas y retratos eran suficientes para distinguir la diferencia, el pequeño esqueleto permaneció cerca para principalmente, esperar que despertase. Estuvo buscando un nombre diferente en esos días, pero sin alejarse tanto del original, su padre y él lo consiguieron más tarde.

 _Sans_

No estaba tan lejos de su pronunciación, en casa, una habitación estaba en renovación para su nuevo invitado, el humano se mantiene sano, su alma está estable, aunque su apariencia no cambiaba. Sans seguía teniendo el cabello blanco, el doctor tenía varias ideas para esto; una era la magia existente en el Underground y el tiempo expuesto en Snowdin, la segunda era la genética mientras la tercera fue la misma magia de Sans.

No fueron los únicos en notarlo, una poderosa magia azul, aunque era débil estaba presente, el deseo por conocer más crecía y ambos esqueletos se sienten ansiosos por conocer al nuevo humano en su familia.

.


End file.
